


You're Gorgeous

by Mockingbird_22



Series: ColdFlash Ficlets [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Photography, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Barry and Len take a trip for their anniversary and Len has a sneaky idea planned while he has his camera at hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song You're Gorgeous by Babybird.

Barry and Len had gone away for their two year anniversary. Barry had been reluctant to leave the city but Caitlin, Cisco, both halves of firestorm, Wally with his new speed and Harry all assured him that they could handle anything that came up. Barry of course trusted their judgement so agreed that Central would be in good hands, but still told them to call if they needed him.

Barry hadn’t at first been told where they were going. Just that it was in the countryside and what he should pack for the trip. It turned out Len had rented a house, hidden away amongst woodland and fields. Perfect for a secluded getaway. They’d spent time out walking, exploring and making out in the privacy of the woodland, more than once that ended with someone having dirty knees and the other covered in half of the forest floor.

Today however, was a beautifully bright day and they had taken Len’s car to drive to the nearby town. They’d explored all around the quaint shops and had stopped for lunch at a lovely little bakery which made some of the best pastries Barry had ever eaten. And he’s eaten _a lot_ of pastries! Len also had his camera with him and had been happily snapping away all day - interesting buildings, landscapes and nature, a few secret shots when Barry wasn’t looking.

On the drive back Len pulled the car onto one of the dirt roads instead of the main one which led to the house. The road eventually led to a field with nothing but meadow and grassland as far as the eye could see.

Len parked up, picked up his camera and a bag from the backseat and came back around to Barry.

“Come here.”

“Len what are you-”

“You’ll see.”

Len pulled out a tank top from the bag.

“Change into this,” he simply said.

“Okay,” Barry said a little sceptically but complied anyway.

As he was changing Barry saw the words ‘You’re Gorgeous’ on the shirt.

“Really Len, like the song?”

“Exactly. When my boyfriend looks like a model how could I resist?”

Barry laughed at the notion but decided to play along anyway, “How do you want me?” He said in his best sultry tone.

“On the bonnet, with your knees up, legs slightly apart.”

The sun was barely beginning to set and the lighting was perfect. Barry looked almost angelic bathed in the soft glow of almost dusk.

Len started to snap away, getting Barry to adjust his pose ever so slightly.

“Sure you don’t want to ‘Tear away my shirt’?” Barry asked, directly quoting the song.

“No you can keep it on, just a few more shots.”

“Remind me why I’m indulging you like this?”

“Cos you love me,” Len answered succinctly. “Right think we’re done.”

Barry hopped off the car’s bonnet and came to kiss Len, pausing before making contact with his lips.

“I believe, according to the song, you need to pay me 20 pounds.”

“Oh really, is that right?”

“Yep, can’t go back on something like that.”

“Well seeing as I only have dollars, do you accept payment in other forms?”

“Maybe, what did you have in mind?” Barry teased.

Len brought Barry close to whisper in his ear. Barry’s face immediately flushed and he nodded enthusiastically at the words Len had spoken.

“Yes that, definitely that!”

“Shall we then,” Len said gesturing to the car.

A wicked smirk crossed Barry’s face. He grabbed Len’s hands and pulled him forward closer to him.

“Or we could…” Barry said eyes gesturing toward the ground to finish the sentence. Barry met Len’s gaze. He started to tug Len down with him into the long grass.

Len would never stop being surprised by how adventurous and sneaky Barry could be sometimes.


End file.
